forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lords of Imphras II
The Lords of Imphras II, also known as the Council of Lords, was an advisory and governing body comprising the local lords of the kingdom of Impiltur. The assembly was first formed in the 14 century DR, by King Rilimbrar of the Heltharn Dynasty. Activities Officially, the council was formed to act as stewards of the realm, until a suitable and honorable heir arose to rule over Impiltur. However, repeated royal deaths led to an extended tenure of governing, under the authority of Queen-regent Sambryl, daughter of Rilimbrar, who lengthened her life for many years by means of "longevity magic". They acted as advisers to the Impilturan royalty, oligarchical governors, military commanders and custodians of the Impilturan economy. History In the Year of the Highmantle, 1336 DR, King Rilimbrar married off his daughter Sambryl to her second-cousin Imphras IV, a devious and detestable noble with a distant claim to the Golden Throne. The ailing Rilimbrar was concerned his devious son-in-law was attempting to seize control the kingdom. As such, the king formed the Council of Lords of Imphras II and entrusted the rule of Impiltur to them upon his death. Having no male heirs of his own, the king intended the power of the Golden Throne to be passed to the descendants of his deceased uncle Velimbrar, the youngest son of Imphras II, with the council serving as stewards of the realm. The council was originally composed of twelve paladins, all of whom were distant descendants of the fourth and sixth sons of the great King Imphras II, founder of the Most Holy Order of the Sacred Shrike. Several of the lords were knights of the order, while others belonged to others devoted to the deities of the Triad. When the king died two years later in a great fire in the city of Dilpur, along with Crown Prince Imbrar IV, the infant prince Soarimbrar was named king but could not rule until his 16 year. After the death of her father and husband, Sambryl ascended as Queen-Regent and acted as stewardess of the crown until Soarimbrar came of age, would occur in the Year of the Crown, 1351 DR. Unfortunately for the realm, King Soarimbrar and his entire royal entourage were murdered by assassins in the farmlands outside of Lyrabar the same year he took the crown. A similarly premature death befell Prince-Regent Imphras V, in the Year of the Wyvern, 1363 DR, when he succumbed to a disease of consumption. Just as before, the Queen-Regent remained in power while the council attended to the actual governance of the kingdom. During the mid-14 century the council allowed the Red Wizards of Thay to establish their enclaves within the cities of Dilpur, Ilmwatch and Lyrabar. This action was viewed by some critics, among them the scholar Orauzalar, as both an act of appeasement to the merchant-class of the realm and a selfish endeavor that brought themselves significant personal wealth. Members ;Circa 1359 DR: * Haelimbrar: Lord Haelimbrar was one of the most trusted military leaders of the kingdom, taking up residence in the mining town of Laviguer. * Imbra: * Imbraun: * Kyrlraun: A tolerant and compassionate paladin of Ilmater. * Lashilaun: * Limbrar: Despite their shared service together as stewards of Impiltur, Limbrar stood against the more extreme stances taken by Helimbraun. * Rilaunyr: A moderate voice of the council, Lady Rilaunyr urged cooperation and understanding during council meetings. * Rilimbraun: The wise and elderly lord was a knight of the Sacred Shrike and a close confidant of Queen-Regent Sambryl. * Sambrar: * Silaunbrar: Along with Engarth and Delimbrar, Silaunbrar was one of the lords of the council who closely served the Prince-Regent Imbrar II. * Simgar: Hardened by his years of battle, Lord Simgar was a venerated commander and spent much of his time leading the Warswords away from the civilized lands of Impiltur. * Soargilm: Along with Rilimbraun, Soargilm was largely retired from public life and preferred to act as an advisor to the Queen-Regent. *Rangrim: This brave lord joined the council sometime after 1359 DR, but died in the Year of Rogue Dragons, 1373 DR at the hands of cult forces. ;Circa 1374 DR: In addition to the long-serving lords Haelimbrar, Limbrar, Rilimbraun, Silaunbrar, Simgar, Soargilm and Lady Rilaunyr, the following members had a seat on the council: * Delimbrar: As a knight of the Triad, Lord Delimbrar greatly influenced the upbringing of the young Prince-Regent Imbrar II. * Engarth: In addition to his role as a lord and councilor, the young War-Captain was a knight of the Order of Imphras II. * Helimbraun: Outspoken and intolerant, Lord Helimbraun fought a crusade to remove all evil forces from the realm of Impiltur. * Idriane: Temperate and understanding, Lady Idriane often worked in concert with Lady Rilaunyr. * Oriseus: Along with the other long-tenured councilors, Oriseus often acted independently for the "best interests" of Impiltur. Appendix References Category:Councils Category:Bodies of government Category:Organizations in Lyrabar Category:Organizations in Impiltur Category:Organizations in the Unapproachable East Category:Organizations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril